Never Forget - HiJack Blind AU
by Jack-Frost-Fangirl
Summary: So this is a sorta sad story, very short. It is based on the pictures (Credit is at the start) And you should probably look at those before-hand. You dont have to, but it maybe would help you see what I was seeing :D Anyway; Jack is blind and Hiccup explains what things look like.


So this is based from maqui-chan's pictures of Blind!AU :,) They were amazing.

* * *

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third never had the perfect childhood.

He would go from losing his mother, to having a father who chose to ignore him.

But there was someone… Someone who made it always better, who would always put a smile on his face.

His name, was Jack Frost- Well, his nickname that Hiccup would call him, due to his fascination with the snow and ice.

He said it was because he saw the snow before the car crash that had killed his mother and father, leaving the boy almost dead.

Miraculously, they had managed to save him, but his eyesight was not able to be recovered.

After a few weeks of counselling, he was adopted by a man. e was a rather large man, who took a resemblance of Santa, his nickname being North.

Jack and Hiccup would always sit together at night on Jack's roof, and Hiccup would describe certain things. The moon, the grass, the stars… Everything.

It made Hiccup realise that everything around him that he took for granted, Jack loved and adored.

Jack loved the moon the most. He said that it reminded him of when he was younger and when he would look out the window to find it always there at night.

They were now 17, both on the very same roof as Jack asked what Hiccup looked like.

"But Jack, you already know what I look like." Hiccup rolled his eyes, chuckling slightly as a smile rose onto the other's face.

"I know, but I know you've changed in these past two years, and I want to hear it…" He smiled, bringing his hand up to Hiccup's face, turning his body towards Hiccup's who was lying down.

Hiccup sighed as he sat up, facing Jack also as familiar hands touched his face carefully, trying not to poke his eye or hurt him in any way.

"I still have my green eyes," Jack's mind remembered green from when he was younger. "My brown hair has gotten slightly darker from not going out." Jack smiled, he knew that was his fault for wanting Hiccup to teach him piano.

"I still have a thousand to a million freckles on me," He chuckled, rolling his eyes. "And I still look like dog shit next to you." He finished with a chuckle.

Jack's hands and face dropped as he gave Hiccup (Well, slightly to the left of Hiccup) An annoyed look.

"Hiccup, shut up." He said simply, earning a chuckle from the brunette. Jack's face softened as his hands reached back up to Hiccup's face, thumbs brushing over dry lips. "What about your lips?" He asked quietly.

Unsteady breathing. Jack's impressive hearing easily picked up on it. Hiccup's cheeks powdered a slight shade of pink, something Jack could feel.

"Uh, pink, dry and… I don't know?" Hiccup frowned, unsure of how to describe such a feature. Jack had never asked about them before, they weren't exactly an important body part to picture.

But Jack had other ideas.

That night they shared their first kiss. It was a short, soft kiss that only lasted a few seconds. they were both silent for the rest of the night, neither uttering a word about what had just happened.

The next few weeks went by, and they both acted as if nothing had happened. Jack at one point had received news that he might have a donor, depending if the eyes were still able to be given to Jack.

Unfortunately his hopes had been crushed when they had told him the eyes were no use.

His dreams were to be able to see everything Hiccup had described; The moon, the grass, Hiccup himself…

A couple of more weeks went by when it happened…

His father was on a call with work, when he accidently veered into the other lane.

Hiccup remembered being wheeled through a hospital, his life hanging by a thread he knew was soon to break. His eyes turned to the doctor, surprisingly a soft smile on Hiccup's face as he spoke.

"Promise me…" He breathed out, voice wary. The doctor came closer to hear what he was saying, it seemed as if he were in slow motion, well everything around Hiccup was. "Give my eyes to Jack Frost Overland if I don't make it…" he managed, eyes slipping closed once more as the doctor pulled away and slowly nodded.

Jack, a couple of days was jumping with joy when he found out he had a definite donor. He had told North, then ran over to Hiccup's house. He didn't need his guiding pole anymore, he had been going there for years.

He knocked on the door erratically as he waited for Hiccup to answer the door.

The door opened, but the heavy footsteps indicated it wasn't Hiccup.

"Hi Mr. Haddock, is Hiccup home? I have some great news!" Jack beamed, but he instantly stopped when he heard the sobs escaping the man. "A-Are you okay Mr Haddock?" He asked.

"They didn't tell you…?" Stoick practically whispered, his voice sounding as if he were in pain.

The next few hours were a blur for Jack, falling to the ground as he started to sob uncontrollably.

He was heartbroken... His best friend and first crush had left him.

After a couple of weeks, Jack had managed to stop crying- meaning he could get the donor eyes… Hiccup's eyes.

The surgery took hours, and when he had finally been able to see, everything looked amazing, colourful and clear.

Through the eyes of someone who hadn't been able to see for almost his whole life, seeing every little thing felt like he was in a new world.

A few days later he visited Hiccup's grave.

He froze in place as he climbed the hill, seeing a figure at the grave.

Is… Is that?

"Is that you… Hiccup?" Jack's voice spoke, eyes wide as he stared at the back of the boy's head.

"Yeah Jack… It's me." Jack's eyes softened as his mouth managed to find a smile, his lips still parted in shock.

"Hiccup, it's been really fun!" Jack managed to smile a little more, his throat hurting slightly from wanting to cry. His voice was an octave higher due to both shock and excitement of talking about his eyes.

"Remember how you described to me the sky? And the ocean? And the stars and the moon?" He asked, chuckling slightly, tears slowly pooling in his eyes. "Ever since I received the news that I have a donor, I was so excited to see them, and now I have!" He told him, tears now fully in his eyes as he did, the smile still wide on his face.

"And that's all thanks to you, Hiccup!" He was so happy he was almost crying, seeing his best friend for the first time, even if it weren't real… Or even if it was... it didn't matter. "You did a good thing, Hiccup. I really am happy… So it's okay Hic…. for you to rest in peace…"

Tears were now spilling over his eyes, falling down his cheeks slowly. Hiccup chuckled happily as he turned around, Jack chuckling slightly along with him at how joyful he seemed.

"Is that so?" He asked between the chuckles. "Well then," He started as Jack started to see his feet disappear. "I guess I better get going," almost half of him was now invisible. "Thank you…" Hiccup smiled "Goodbye…" He finally disappeared into thin air, leaving Jack there, tears in his eyes as he smiled.

"Thank you… Goodbye…" Jack repeated, tears still flowing out of his newly green eyes. That night that they had kissed played in his head, making Jack smile falter.

He was too late... He never got to say the words... "I-I love you..." He whispered into the sky, more tears falling down his face.

As if Hiccup were still here, a wind blew around Jack then slowly faded away

Jack looked up in slight shock, before a soft smile came onto his face. Letting out a breathy chuckle he spoke...

"I'll never forget you, Hiccup."


End file.
